Awaken
by Confessed4Life
Summary: Kahlan wakes in the middle of the night to the sound of Richard whispering her name. What happens next could change everything.  Author's Note: Older fic, takes place during season 2. Rated M just in case


He whispered her name, waking her from her dreams. Sitting up quickly, she turned to face him, afraid that something was wrong. His eyes were closed as he continued to sleep. Looking over him, she noticed one of his hands gripping at the grass, pulling the green from the ground. Reaching out to him, she laid her hand over his, trying to calm him, but he pulled harder, his body now pushing itself off of the ground as her name left his lips once more. Moving closer to him, Kahlan pulled the blanket from his body, replacing it with herself.

Resting her hand on his chest, she pressed her body against his, bringing a soft moan from his lips. She could feel her heart pounding as she allowed herself to imagine what he was dreaming about. Moving her hand over his chest, she inched closer to him, suddenly needing his warmth. Lifting herself onto her elbow, she leaned over him, her mind trying to fight the urge that consumed her. Lightly pressing her lips against his, she moved over him, laying a knee on both his sides.

His lips were soft, welcoming hers as he returned her kiss. It was slow as she tried not to wake him, wanting to give him something that she had feared to offer. Lifting his shirt, she slowly ran her fingers over his stomach, her heart pounding at the feel of his skin. Within seconds, his mouth opened wider, inviting her for more and she didn't hesitate. Instantly he reached out, wrapping an arm around her. Realizing he was now awake, Kahlan pulled back, breaking their kiss as he tried to hold her against him. Straightening her back, she looked down at him, embarrassed at what she had done.

He grabbed her hand as she pulled it from his chest, laying it back against him, "Don't do that." His voice was soft from sleep.

She licked her lips quickly as she shook her head. "I shouldn't have- I shouldn't have done this." His hold on her hand tightened as she, once again, tried to pull it from his skin. The contact was driving her mad.

"I'm glad you did." He said in a low whisper, his body thriving on the feel of her above him. Reaching up, he pulled her to him, rougher than he planned, but he didn't want her to leave him.

She didn't hesitate to kiss him back, her own body warm in passion as he held her to him. Slowly, she moved her hand over his chest and stomach, moving to the laces of his pants. His moan was muffled by her lips as her hand moved over him, making him bump up against her. Richard held her harder against him as she reached into his pants, his mind spinning as their lips continued to play with the other. His hands moved over her back, wishing he was able to touch her skin as he rocked against her hand.

Suddenly feeling brave, she traced her tongue over his jaw and down his neck, before kissing over the small amount of exposed skin on his chest. Grabbing her dress, he began pulling it upwards, uncovering her legs. With her free hand, she grabbed his, stopping him before it was too late. The feel of his hand sliding over her leg was sending all thoughts from her mind, all control from her body.

"Kahlan," he breathed out, his eyes closed as she continued moving her hand over him. "let me-"

Cutting him off, she pressed her lips against his, diving her tongue into his mouth as an attempted to silence him. Her attempt only gave him the opportunity to once again begin pulling at her dress, his heart wishing to give her the pleasure she deserved and from the way she rubbed herself against him, he knew she wanted it. Their kiss broke for a moment as he rolled onto his side, taking her with him. Grabbing her leg, he pulled it over him, letting her wrap it around his so they could be closer. She continued to move her hand over him, her body responding to the soft groans that left his lips with each stroke.

Grabbing her hand, he held it still, keeping her from distracting him any longer. "Kahlan, let me- Let me please you too."

She tightened her hand on him, making his eyes close. "You can't." Releasing him, she rolled onto her back and closed her eyes, knowing she wasn't strong enough to look him in the eyes, not after what she had just done.

He reached out, laying his hand on her stomach, slowly moving over her until at last she turned her head to look at him. Pausing for a moment, he met her eyes, a small smile on his lips. "Trust me." He said softly, inching his face closer to hers.

The moment she nodded, he returned his lips to hers and rolled onto her, lifting her dress quickly. He moaned as he pushed into her and her nails dug into his neck, fighting the magic that rose within her. Pulling back, he looked at her face, trying to concentrate on her as his release threatened to overtake him.

"Spirits Richard!" she gasped out as she arched her back off of the ground, pushing her chest into his. Her hold on him tightened as she tried to force back her magic. Opening her eyes, she gave him a look of warning and was met by his lips on her once again. She felt his body stiffen for a moment before he dropped his head to her should with a soft cry of release.

He lay against her, listening to her heart pound for a moment until she pushed him off of her. Sitting forward, she moved backwards, away from him as she squeezed her eyes shut, her magic on the edge of her grasp. He watched her, waiting for her to open her eyes and look at him. He had to hold her, crawling close to her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. To his delight, she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly as she struggled to regain her breath.

Turning her head, she suddenly pushed him from her. "Cara, Zedd." She whispered as he followed her gaze.

"They're still asleep and we don't have to tell them."

Covering her mouth, she allowed herself to cry. "What have I done?"

Taking her face in his hands, he made her look at him. "You didn't do anything. Kahlan, you didn't do anything."

"I should have let you sleep. I shouldn't have- I never should have-"

"Yes you should have. Spirits, we should have done this a long time ago."

Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and tried to pull out of his hold. "I shouldn't have opened this door. We can never do this again."

"Why not?" He asked her quickly. "It was amazing. Kahlan, it was amazing and you didn't-"

"I wanted to! Richard, I almost did- I almost confessed you and I almost didn't care."

"And I wish that you had. Kahlan, the only thing that could have made what we just did better, was if you had confessed me. The thought alone of being yours, of loving you so much is- Kahlan I want that more than anything. I want you more than anything." He paused, breathing deeply as he rethought his words. "I want you to have me. I want to make you happy. I want to hold you in my arms and make love to you every-"

Shaking her head, she reached out, laying her hand over his mouth to keep him from finishing his sentence. It wouldn't end well. Not for either of them. "Please don't say that." Moving away, she returned to her bedroll and covered herself up with his blanket.

"How can you sleep after that?" Turning her head, she looked at him. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep again. Kahlan, that was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced."

"I know." She said softly. "It was for me too, but it can never happen again."

"Why not?"

She sat forward, "Because next time, I won't let you stop." She turned her head away, ashamed of her own words. "I won't want you to."

"Then I won't."

"How can you- You would be destroyed. The man that I love would be gone."

He shook his head, trying to convince her that she was wrong. "I would be right here, I would still love you, still want to be with you- I would still die for you. There is nothing your magic can do to me that would change me in any way."

She could see the truth of his words in his eyes; that he believed it with everything he had, but it didn't change what she knew. Her magic would destroy him and everything that he was. "We can never do that again."

"Alright." He whispered, not wanting to push any farther, not after what she had done for him. "But I'm not going to sleep over there alone tonight." Laying down beside her, pulled her into his arms. "We can be together Kahlan, I'm sure of it."

"It's not possible."

Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to remember waking up to her kiss and touch. "I'm going to prove it to you one day."

"I hope so."

***FINISHED***


End file.
